Ghebel Gor (Thor and the Amazon Women)
Ghebel Gor (Carla Foscari) is an evil gladiator slave in the 1963 film, "Thor and the Amazon Women", which was originally titled "Le Gladiatricl". Ghebel Gor is a captured slave who is being trained to become a gladiator by The Black Queen (Janine Hendy), who has subjugated the men in her land, and built up a powerful Amazon warrior force. As a form of entertainment, the Black Queen enslaves captive women and forces them to fight each other. Women who refuse to fight are executed by the Evil Queen's guards. After the Sybil, tells the Queen that a strong man will overthrow her crown, Ghebel Gor informs her that she knows who this man is. She tells her about Thor (Joe Robinson) who lives in a remote village on the edge of her land. The Queen has her army led by her Captain General Yamad (Maria Fiore) follow Ghebel Gor and capture Thor. When they arrive, Thor escapes after being rescued by Ubaratutu (Harry Baird). However, Thor's friends, Tamar (Suzy Andersen) and her young brother Homolke are captured. Tamar and Homolke are the rightful rulers from Babylon. Tamar is ordered to be trained to fight as a gladiator by the Black Queen. She is given 21 metal bands to wear on one arm, representing the amount of gladiator battles she must fight in order to survive and win her freedom. For each battle she wins, one of the bands will be removed. The wicked Ghebel Gor has only two bands left on her arm, and the two develop a sort of rivalry. In a scuffle between Tamar and Ghebel Gor, the sleeve of Tamar is ripped, revealing a tattoo on her shoulder. Yamad, the Captain General notices this, and visits her in private to ask her about it. She tells Tamar, that she knows the tattoo was a sign that she was of royal birth. She wants to overthrow the Black Queen and allow Tamar to take the throne. Unfortunately, Ghebel Gor has overheard the plan from outside the room, and tells the Black Queen. As a result, Yamad is tortured and put to death by stretching on a rack. Ghebel Gor on the other hand is offered Yamad's position provided she can kill Tamar in the final showdown. In a final encounter, The Black Queen orders Thor to take on 101 of her strongest Amazon warriors, as well as having Tamar fight to the death with Ghebel Gor. The catfight is epic, and after many back and forth drama, Tamar is able to throw Ghebel Gor on top of spikes killing her. Thor is also successful in winning a tug-o-war with the Amazons. Gallery screenshot_4073.png screenshot_4077.png screenshot_4078.png screenshot_4080.png screenshot_4091.png screenshot_4094.png screenshot_4098.png screenshot_4099.png screenshot_4101.png screenshot_4105.png screenshot_4116.png screenshot_4117.png screenshot_4121.png screenshot_4125.png screenshot_4127.png screenshot_4136.png screenshot_4137.png screenshot_4138.png screenshot_4139.png screenshot_4141.png Thor - Fight2.jpg screenshot_4143.png screenshot_4145.png screenshot_4146.png Thor - Fight.jpg screenshot_4148.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Skewered Category:Callous Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Bob Cut Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Amazon Category:Woman Kills Villainess